Destiny University
by tricksareforrabbits
Summary: Dormmates Riku and Roxas end up letting in their third dormmate Sora into their relationship. Sorisas, yaoi. M for a reason.
1. Chapter the First

The cold of winter, added to by winds of pure ice, dragged across Riku's exposed skin as he smoked outside his dorm. There was a rule that said you had to be twenty feet away from the building, but hell if Riku was going to freeze his balls off following stupid rules. His back was leaned firmly against the brick wall by the door, one foot pressed against the foundation. The silver-haired freshman heard the door open next to him, and out of the building slunked his towheaded dormmate and boyfriend.

"Damnit, Riku. If you don't get killed from smoking the cold will take you."

Riku chuckled and took a drag. "Smoker problems. Where you headed?"

"Dining hall. I'm hungry."

Riku shrugged and followed the kid. Roxas and Riku had been friends, or a little more than that, when they moved in to the University, but only after did they become what they called official. While they enjoyed being together before school, going off to college was the driving factor between their relationship.

The cafeteria was rather small, and didn't have much for food, but was almost always open. Roxas picked up a tray and walked directly toward the foreign food bar. There was usually some different foreign food being served, and that day had found brought them sushi, Roxas's favorite by a mile. Riku, being the more picky eater, slunked around the cafeteria for a while before settling on pizza. The Foreign bar usually had quite a line, so Riku bought his pizza and sat at a table in the corner, awaiting his boyfriend's arrival.

Almost out of nowhere Sora slid into one of the three unused chairs at the table. Sora was a PSEO student, which meant he was about a year younger than Riku and Roxas, and had been accepted into the University late. At first Riku wasn't too happy with being put into a room with someone he didn't know, possibly because he didn't want to have to put up with another guy being around his boyfriend too much, but Sora more than made up for the inconvenience. Sora was an amazing cook, and more than once made the three of them dinner in the wok that he had illegally snuck into the dorm room, along with his larger-than-allowed refrigerator and (much to Riku's surprise) a three-foot-tall hookah.

Riku was rather pleased that Sora wasn't as straight edge as he came off as, and was even more pleased that Sora had no problems with Roxas's and his relationship. In fact, it was he that proposed the idea that Roxas and Riku push their beds together and get a larger mattress cover, and make their smaller beds into one larger one, much more suitable for the couple.

Riku didn't want to admit to himself that the brunette was completely adorable, and wanted to admit to himself even less that the kid gave him a lurching feeling in his abdomen, but that didn't stop him from socializing with Sora.

"Let me guess. Roxas, Sushi bar."

Riku nodded, and uncapped his bottle of Sprite. After a sip he looked across the room for his boyfriend. He spotted the spiked hairdo finally at the forefront of the sushi line, making his order. Sora took a large gulp of Gatorade beside him. "Did you go to psych today?" the he asked.

Sora shook his head. "Slept through it. You?"

"Decided I wanted breakfast more. Went to Denny's with Roxas."

Sora nodded. "Cool. Then you got the paper done?"

Riku took another sip of his soda. "Got a page and a half to go."

Roxas slid into the seat next to Riku and set down his tray, before him were ten california rolls and some sauce that Riku couldn't identify. "They were out of shrimp, the bastards."

Sora giggled into his pizza. Riku huffed and took a bite of his own.

"They're always out of something when they do sushi," Sora supplied, retrieving his ecig from his pocket and taking a drag.

Riku's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from Roxas.

Roxas: Hey. i gotta talk to you later. let's go to our place when soras in class tonight.

Riku smiled fondly at the memory of their dates under the bridge by campus. It was an old covered bridge for a train, but the rail was no longer in use and the place was abandoned. Some previous students had set up a makeshift wall with some plywood on one side, so it was blocked from the wind. Roxas and Riku had been working on putting up the other walls, and now they had a nice little shack that they could go to. It had a few chairs, a table, and more recently working power they used to power a portable heater.

A few hours brought the couple to their little place under the bridge, sitting next to each other on a loveseat they had found on the side of a street.

"What's up, hon? Why couldn't we have talked in our room?"

"Because this is really important, and I didn't want any chance of Sora walking in on us."

Riku was mildly confused, but he just leaned into his boyfriend's shoulder and held his hand. "So, what is it?"

"Well, it's about Sora, actually…"

"What about him?"

"Well, he's really cute, and…" Sora reached into his bag and retrieved a handful of papers. Riku scanned it over; it was an article on polyamorous relationships.

Riku's first reaction was to feel insulted. Wasn't he enough for his boyfriend? Was there really something terribly wrong with the situation? But then he thought it over. There was a chance that Riku himself had been feeling things for Sora that may not have been in the domain of the platonic.

"You've thought about this, Roxas?"

"Please don't be mad, we don't have to. I'm perfectly happy with just you, but I thought…"

Roxas went from fidgety from scared to sad, and it nearly broke Riku's heart. He hugged his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not mad. In fact, I kind of want to give it a try."

Roxas lit up like a birthday cake. "Really?"

"You have feelings for Sora, right?" Roxas nodded, and Riku continued. "I think I may as well, but we'll have to be careful."

Roxas leaned in and kissed Riku on the lips sweetly. "I love you, babe."

Riku returned the kiss, then backed up and rubbed his nose against the kid's. "Love you too."


	2. Chapter the Second

Sora was laying on his stomach on his bed playing a what seemed to be Call of Duty when Riku slunked through the door. Since Riku had talked with Roxas about Sora a few days ago Riku had been keeping a bit of a close eye on the younger student, to try and figure out if Sora would indeed be a good candidate for being included in their relationship. He learned a few things about the kid, and all of them seemed to warm Riku up to him. Riku didn't notice at first, but Sora was always the last one out of bed in the morning when they all had the same class, but was the first one out the door. He didn't shower in the mornings, but instead showered between classes when everyone else was eating lunch, at least most days.

There were other things, too. Sora didn't seem to be a neat, organized person, but he rarely left his garbage laying around the dorm. The kid was agile, and seemed to spend a bit of time with what Riku called the "Parkour Junkies" on campus. Sora had a dancer's body, as opposed to the swimmer's body that Roxas inhabited, and far off from both of their bodies was Riku's own; the body of one who spent quality time each day at the gym.

Sora's body happened to be on full display, as he was laying in his red boxers on his bed and uncovered by his comforter. Riku sat at his desk and removed his laptop from his bag and went to the website Roxas had given him regarding polyamorous relationships. So far he had learned that the relationships were far from the orgy he had first imagined, and were farther still from the troubled polygamies he had heard about on some old reality tv show about mormons. He was surprised to find that they were remarkably like the relationship held between he and his current boyfriend, with a few differences.

Riku heard the gunshots from the video game cease abruptly as Sora paused the game, then walked to his desk. The silver-haired intellectual turned to look at Sora, and was blushed to see that the kid was sporting a full erection, proudly thrusting itself into the air and swaying slightly from side to side as sora walked, unconcerned about the boner that his boxers failed to hide. Riku's breath hitched as he watched; the dick was similar in size to Roxas's, and seemed to have the same effect on him.

"You like what you see, Riku?" Sora childed, apparently having caught Riku staring.

"I, uh-"

"It's fine. I don't mind at all." Sora grinned at Riku before grabbing a bag of chips from his desk and laying back down on his bed, this time leaning against the wall in a manner that did absolutely nothing to cover up his proudly-standing manhood. Riku shook his head and returned to his reading.

The door opened and closed as Roxas entered the room, backpack slung over one shoulder and beanie hat stuck crooked on his head, blushing slightly from the cold. Riku watched as Roxas smiled at him, then turned to glance at their roommate and stopped dead in his tracks. Roxas's gulp was completely audible to Riku. Roxas tossed his bag on Riku and his bed and pulled out his phone. Not only a few seconds had passed before Riku's own cell shook in his pocket.

Roxas: I think i got caught staring.

Riku smiled fondly at his boyfriend and typed "I definately got caught. that's when he sat down like that for the world to see" and hit send.

A moment later, Roxas laughed.

Sora shifted on the bed, then got up and switched the tv off, before going to his dresser and retrieving his shower caddy. Both Riku and Roxas watched discretely as possible as he slid his boxers off, his dick and balls now proudly protruding into the room like a beacon. He took his time in yawning, stretching widely (Riku saw Roxas duck his reddened face into the book he was reading), then sauntering over to reach under his bed for his towel, bare ass sticking right in Riku's direction. Riku felt himself grow hard and his pants grow tight, just as Sora wrapped the towel around his waist and leave the room.

"Holy shit." Roxas whispered.

"Yeah." Riku replied. "At first I thought the triple-boyfriend thing was a good idea because we both kind of liked him a little. Now I'm all for it."

Roxas nodded. "Baby, I'm really turned on."

Riku chuckled and closed his laptop, then strode over to their bed and pushed Roxas down, sliding over him. "Do I need to do something about it?"

Roxas blushed and nodded swiftly. "Please, baby…"

Riku laughed and kissed Roxas's chest through his shirt, then licked up the side of his neck and began sucking at his jaw. Roxas's breathing became heavy as Riku nearly tortured him, his boner clearly visible even though he was wearing jeans.

Sora slunk in the shower and removed the towel from his waist, then hung it on the peg outside the shower stall curtain. He let his hand grab at his boner and rubbed at it slowly as he turned the water on, the at first cold water spraying his chest hardening his nipples, then warming slowly and not at all helping Sora's body heat. Sora closed his eyes and listened carefully for anyone in the shower room as he jerked himself off. When he was sure there was no one there he pressed his chest against the wall and let his free hand wrap around himself to push lightly at his sphincter, teasing it.

"Riku, what if Sora walks in on us?" His legs were in the air as his boyfriend's tongue pressed into his hole.

"Then I'll let him join in."

Roxas's body flashed once again with heat as he heard it, and then moaned as Riku thrust his tongue inside him.

Sora moaned slowly as he pleasured himself from both sides, picturing Riku fucking him hard as Roxas sucked him off. Three fingers lubed with conditioner thoroughly molested his ass as his hand expertly slid over his dick. The water from the shower was getting too hot, but Sora didn't really give a shit, and was only concerned with losing himself in the fantasy of being accepted into the relationship between his roommates.

"How the fuck do you stay so tight, Roxas?" Riku moaned as he slid his dick slowly into his boyfriend, slowly stroking the legs thrown over his shoulders. Roxas's face twisted in pain and pleasure, then he attempted to speak. Riku grinned and cut him off by thrusting sharply just as Roxas opened his mouth, earning him a solid moan.

Sora mewed to himself as his body trembled, and he lost his load onto the wall. Breathless, he let himself slide down onto the shower floor, and caught his breath as he uncapped the body wash and cleaned himself off.

"Hn, Riku!" Roxas gasped, completely drowned in the afterglow of his orgasm. He could feel his boyfriend emptying himself into him, his entire load sinking into his body.

"Roxas…" Riku stayed inside his blonde for a few moments, then pulled out and set to the task of licking him clean.

Retrieving his key card from his shower caddy, Sora's eyes drooped and his face reflected confusion and sadness at the knowledge that neither of his roommates would accept him, and that the feelings of love he had for them were destined to be unabsolved. He unlocked the room door and slunked in, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the boyfriends naked on their bed, eyes closed and cuddling. An almost audible sob escaped him as he began to turn around.

"Sora, wait!"

Riku's commanding yet pleading voice caused Sora to stop dead in his tracks, and turn slowly.

"Come lay with us," Roxas added, in more of a polite, asking tone than his boyfriend's.

"Why?" Sora replied with the enthusiasm of the dead.

Riku got up from the bed and, not bothering to cover his unclothed body to the world outside his dorm room, clasped a hand on Sora's bicep. "We wanna ask you something, that's all. We promise we won't make you stay, just cuddle with us for a bit."

Sora gulped and nodded, and as he turned he was sure Riku could see the tears threatening to escape his eyes. He closed the door and felt Riku's strong, yet gentle hands run down his arms, then undo his towel and drop it on the ground. Sora was slightly startled as Riku slowly lifted Sora, carrying him like a precious child, but all Sora could do was bury his face in Riku's shoulder and wish for the painful event he was sure he was dreaming to end.

As soon as Riku let Sora down onto the bed he turned and buried his face in the sheets. A slender arm slipped around his neck, an arm that felt like Roxas, and he froze.

"What's up, Sora? I've never seen you embarrassed before." Roxas's voice, smooth like a cat's, washed over Sora and made him shiver.

Sora felt Riku slide onto the bed from the other side and place his strong arm over his chest, the strong muscle underneath skin nearly breaking Sora to feel.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked, concern filling his voice.

"Just tell me what you want." Sora was at the verge of tears, and he was sure that the couple could easily tell.

Roxas hugged him tight, and Sora noticed that he wasn't hugging both him and his boyfriend. Aside from his shame and embarrassment at being on a bed naked with the couple he had pleasured himself at the thought of belonging to, Sora felt protected, and he couldn't tell if this or his nearly-bursting emotions, or both, had caused him to spill.

"I feel so outside you guys. You're both so perfect, in every way, and I can't stop wanting to be with you. I'm such a terrible person, I would ruin your relationship just to be with either of you, but it hurts me so much to know that I'll never be accepted by you."

"Sora…" Roxas sounded so hurt at Sora's words, he cringed and tried to get up from the bed, but then Riku spoke.

"We feel the same way, Sora."

Then the tears began to fall, and Sora buried his face once again in the mattress.

"Sora, we want to let you in," Roxas cooed, running his slender hand through Sora's hair. We both love you, all for who you are. Sora pressed his face into Roxas's chest as Roxas continued to speak. "We didn't know how to tell you, but we both love you. And we'd be happy to let you love us."

Sora felt Riku's soft lips against the back of his neck.

"Please, guys," Sora sobbed. "Don't kid me like this."

"We're not kidding, love," Riku purred. "We both want you, Roxas talked to me about it and we both think it's a good idea."

Roxas felt Sora cling tighter to him at Riku's words, and felt tears come into his eyes. "Please, Sora. We don't want to hurt you, just let you in."

Now Roxas was crying, and he felt Riku's arm extend to slide up and down his arm. "It's ok," the eldest of them said. "I won't let anything hurt either of you guys."

Roxas added, making his words a promise as Riku had. "I'll give myself completely to both of you."

Sora gulped and replied. "I'll love you two as best I can."


	3. Chapter the Third

Riku had a headache to match the power of the gods as he slinked through the halls of his dorm building. He had just spent the last hour and a half on a Psychology test, and nothing sounded better than to lay in bed cuddling with his boyfriends. He fished his key card out of his pocket and opened his door then stopped dead in his tracks as the sounds of obvious sex stopped suddenly.

"Wait, ho-"

Riku turned and left, cutting off his towheaded boyfriend by shutting the door.

A chill cafeteria found Riku sulking in the corner booth, a halfway-gone bottle of sprite and barely touched quesadilla littering the table. For the hundredth time he retrieved his soda and uncapped it, then took an insignificantly small sip and replaced it. Riku hadn't been able to retrieve his Advil from his dorm, so his headache was still prominent.

Riku spotted Roxas, wielding Grape Juice and an ice cream bar, walking toward him. He quickly retrieved his phone and pretended to be texting someone.

Roxas sat down and leaned over, gently caressing Riku through his favorite gray sweatshirt. "You ok, baby?"

"I'm fine." Riku flicked through his contacts and decided that maybe he could summon Axel to help. He and Axel met on the first day of school and immediately clicked, and Riku had the small thought that maybe just his presence could disarm the situation. He sent a short message inviting him to lunch and got a swift reply.

Axel: I'm standing in the soup line right now. Be there in 2.

Riku thanked his lucky stars as his boyfriend began speaking.

"Riku? Could you just tell me why you were upset?"

Riku shrugged and took a bite out of his now-cold food.

"Is it because of Sora and me?"

"It's nothing, ok?"

In his peripheral vision Riku saw Roxas lean back a bit, and mildly kicked himself for snapping.

They sat in silence for a minute before Axel slid into the seat next to Riku.

"Sup, fuckers?" Axel grinned and nudged his friend. Riku looked at Axel, his black leather trenchcoat unzipped a bit to reveal a bit of bare chest. The tattoos under his eyes were spread apart by his crooked grin, making them seem misplaced.

The table sat in silence.

Axel sighed and started on his chili. "You guys make such a cute couple, you know," he remarked sarcastically between spoonfuls.

"Roxas is a lot cuter with Sora," Riku bit.

"Riku!" Roxas nearly yelled, leaning across the table. Then, quieter, "you said this was ok, and we talked about this happening."

Riku fumed. "It would have been nice to have a warning."

Roxas slammed his bottle of grape juice on the table. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Riku?"

The silver-haired princeling glared at Roxas. "Everything."

Roxas huffed and ejected himself from the table, going to sit next to some black-haired chick at the other end of the room.

Axel let out a low whistle. "What was that about?"

Riku shrugged, then sighed. "I walked in on Roxas and Sora fucking after class today."

"Well, you guys are essentially the three men in a tub. You had to have known that there was going to be rub-a-dub-dubbery."

Riku shrugged. "It's just that it went on behind my back."

"Maybe it wasn't intentional." Axel took a drag from his ecig. "I mean, how many times have you and blue-eyed wonder got in the mood and just gone at it like it's nothing?"

Riku thought about this for a while, then shrugged.

"There's gonna be times when they fool around without you there, maybe lots of them, and you're not gonna know about it all the time." Axel nudged Riku in the shoulder. "How many times have you gotten mad at Roxas for jacking off and not telling you about it? I mean, before you guys became the three amigos?"

Riku thought more at that.

"Now, I'll ask again? What was that about?"

"I don't know. I guess my class was just stressful and I wanted to spend time with them."

"So why not join in?"

"I had a headache."

"Ok, you can take that excuse and shove it up your little cunny. What's the real reason?"

Riku sighed. "I guess I just wanted it to be more of a comfort thing than a sex thing."

Axel grinned and threw his arm over his friend's shoulders. "That's the thing, buddy. You can't set an expectation out of nowhere and expect it to be fulfilled. Extra douche points if you get mad about it."

As Roxas unlocked the door to his dorm he heard sobbing inside the room. He opened it slowly to find Sora wrapped up in his bed, the one he hadn't' slept in for two days. Roxas stepped inside and threw his bag onto the floor, joining Sora on the bed.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Sora didn't respond; he was too deeply lost in hysterics. Roxas decided on backup. Within seconds he had his phone in his hand and was calling Riku. The phone rang twice before the older male answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hon, come to the dorm, fast."

"What the- Is that Sora?"

"Yes, hurry."

"I'm halfway there."

Riku hung up.

A few moments late Riku rushed into the room to find Roxas attempting to calm the franticly sobbing Sora, and without hesitation Riku joined in.

"Sora, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Sora only shook his head, his face buried in his pillow.

Roxas watched as Riku did what he could not physically accomplish; he pulled Sora up by force and held him.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Just tell me."

Sora tried to speak, but his crying muffled his speech.

"One more time, baby. Breathe."

Sora took a few deep breaths and managed to work out a single sentence.

"I fucked your relationship up."

Riku's face went pale as he turned to Roxas, whose face held the same terrified expression.

"Hon, what makes you think-"

"Namine texted me, she heard you guys shouting at each other in the cafeteria."

Roxas embraced both his boyfriends. "You misunderstood, love. Calm down a bit and we'll explain."

Sora began to take deep breaths, and eventually stopped crying, but still clung to Riku as a koala to a tree.

Riku cleared his throat. "It's all on me, babe. I had a tough class and didn't think that you two might be able to lay with me and just help me calm down. I was being stupid."

Roxas spoke up. "It's my fault, actually. I didn't realize that we might get hurt if we just make love one on one, and leave one of us out."

Riku replied. "No, that's not it, hon. Of course there will be times when we all aren't there, but that doesn't mean that we can just be jealous of each other for it. It just means that it's even more special when we're all involved."

Sora buried his face further in Riku's chest. "I'm really sorry, I didn't want to get between you guys ever, and that's what I wound up doing."

"Sora, you didn't get between us." Roxas purred. "You just made us realize something. Sora, can I tell Riku what we were talking about before?"

Sora nodded into Riku's sweatshirt.

"Sora was telling me that he was feeling really lonely, and that he would never be as important to me as you are."

Riku felt Sora's arms clench tighter around him, and he stroked his hair softly. "I didn't know. I'm sorry for freaking out."

Roxas took his turn in holding Sora. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Sora began to make his own apology before he was shushed by Roxas. "Hon, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Sora mumbled to himself.

Riku let his hand trickle up the sleeve of Sora's tshirt. "What was that, hon?"

"I wanna take a nap."

Roxas laughed and handed Sora to Riku, who carried him over to the other, bigger bed. Riku laid him down and pulled off his shirt as Roxas undid his jeans, and soon Sora was clad in nothing but his boxers and yawning. Riku removed Roxas's shirt, then Roxas removed Riku's, and soon they were cuddling one another under the thick, heavy comforter, breathing slow and steady as they slept into the late afternoon.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

Roxas woke up slowly the next morning. Being a Saturday the time was slowly trickling from morning to afternoon. The blonde opened his eyes slowly to find Riku smiling at Sora, petting his hair softly and looking at his peaceful face. Riku looked up as Roxas shifted on the bed.

"Morning, sexy," the eldest winked.

"Morning." Roxas looked down at Sora, and felt his heart swell at the sight of his baby. "He's so adorable." He leaned down and pecked Sora softly on the nose.

Riku smiled and pulled the covers off of himself to get out of bed, but then noticed Sora's morning wood out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Roxas," he whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Look." He pulled the covers fully off the brunette (who shivered a bit and clung to Riku slightly), revealing the boner to his boyfriend.

Roxas stared appreciatively for a minute, then winked at Riku and slowly brought his mouth to Sora's hard cock, kissing and nibbling softly at it through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Sora's face scrunched up a bit, before he began panting slightly. Even in his sleep his hips stretched upward to press into Roxas's face. Riku chuckled and began massaging Sora's nipple with one hand, using the other to hold him close to himself.

Roxas slowly pulled Sora's boxers down a bit, just enough to free the treasure hidden within, and then began working his mouth slowly over the head. At this Sora's breathing hitched before letting out a long, unwithheld moan. He scrunched up his face as he mumbled softly. "Mmm. Don't stop…"

"Morning, Sora." Riku brushed a lock of hair from Sora's face.

"Nnnh. Mo-orning." Sora tried to reply, before giving into the temptation and opening his eyes to watch Roxas blow him. Sora could vaguely feel Riku's hardening member press against his lower back, so he reached underneath him and gave it a light squeeze. Riku moaned.

"God. Let up a sec, Roxy."

Roxas pouted a bit as he lifted his up from Sora's crotch, but took the opportunity to fully remove his own boxers. Riku laid Sora on the bed so he was sitting up against the wall, then gestured for Roxas to continue.

Roxas crawled up over sora, dipping his tongue slightly into the brunette's belly button before kissing and biting his way down to the twitching cock that awaited him. Roxas started the blowjob once more, this time licking and nibbling up the thick vein on the underside of Sora's shaft.

Riku slowly slipped up his boxers before letting his dick glide against Roxas's exposed thigh. Roxas's breath hitched as Riku used a finger to tease at his entrance. "Nnn, Riku," he moaned softly, which only caused Riku to tease him even more, pressing his finger into the rosebud and wiggling it slowly.

Sora lifted his foot and let it graze against the Roxas's thick member, causing it to twitch and slap up against his abs. The youngest of the three smirked and spread his toes out, using the groove between his first two toes to massage the length up and down.

Roxas's breathing was becoming heavy, and a thin film of sweat began to shine on his skin. Riku positioned himself softly behind Roxas, then leaned behind himself to retrieve a bottle of lube from the dresser at the foot of the bed, then popped the cap and slicked his member slightly. When he pressed the head of his dick into Roxas's rosebud, Roxas's only reply was to press his ass against his boyfriend.

The blonde took the entirety of Sora's cock into his mouth, moaning as he felt Riku slide into him, then looked up at him and nodded slightly. Sora nodded back and began to slowly thrust himself into Roxas's mouth, enjoying the warm feeling of the orifice. As Roxas began to let out more steamed moans, both Sora and Riku sped up their fucking on either end, causing the bed to squeak slightly.

Riku bent over Roxas as he thrust with the force of a train and whispered, "I wanna see Roxy's dick in Sora." Roxas lifted his mouth once again and Riku pulled Sora closer to the two of them, without letting his dick escape the tight confines of Roxas's hole. Sora lifted his legs and placed them over Roxas's shoulders, presenting his asshole to the blonde. Riku did Roxas a favor and reached around to lube the blonde's dick for him, then adjusted his weight as Roxas lowered his body to lay over Sora, sliding his cock in slowly without preparing him.

Sora gasped and moaned loudly, then wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck and kissing him deeply. Roxas responded by setting the tempo, pushing himself into Sora's tight hole before pulling back and ramming his backside onto Riku's cock. The blonde used one hand to support himself as the other slid down Sora's side and grabbed his cock, massaging it with fast strokes.

Riku waited for Roxas to get settled in his tempo and then joined in, thrusting every time roxas would pull out of Sora. The silver haired adonis held himself steady by holding on to Roxas's shoulder, and used the free hand to gently caress Sora's calf, massaging it gently as the three lovers pushed themselves closer and closer to climax.

Suddenly Sora jerked suddenly and gasped loudly. "Roxy, hnnn, do that again!"

Roxas tried to thrust in the same manner, and was rewarded when Sora moaned whorishly and groaned "Oh, yeah…." Roxas began to thrust harder, aiming each time for the spot that made Sora react so pleasuredly.

Riku grabbed Roxas's hips and change the angle of this thrusts, and accomplished electing the same reaction out of Roxas. Once they had found where their weak spots were, Riku set the bar higher by fucking Roxas even harder.

Roxas bit Sora's shoulder hard to muffle the half-scream that otherwise would have been released. He screwed up his face and tried to keep up with Riku, and barely succeeded in fucking Sora as hard as he himself was being fucked.

Within a few more moments Roxas felt Sora's body begin to tense up and his moans increase in pitch and intensity. Sora's back suddenly arched and great spurts of cum were sprayed onto his chest, his body convulsing slightly as he gasped his boyfriends' names.

Roxas was pushed over the edge as he felt Sora's orgasm from the inside, the swirling and convulsing of Sora's tight ass causing him to moan slowly and release into Sora's hole. He collapsed onto the youngest and panted.

Riku thrusted hard into the now spent Roxas for a handful of seconds before he pulled out and splattered his boyfriends with his own seed, leaning back and throwing his hips forward, marking his boyfriends predatorily with his cum. When his orgasm finished, Riku crawled over his boyfriends and whispered in Sora's ear "I wanna take you, now."

Sora whined. "Riku! You're not done yet?" His eyes went wide as Roxas halfheartedly rolled over and surrendered the younger boy to the still-horny alpha-male.

Riku chuckled and slipped a finger inside Sora. "I promise, you'll enjoy it.

Roxas chimed in. "Just do it, Sora. I swear, you don't want to keep Riku pent up."

Sora sighed and spread his legs for Riku, who spent little time in positioning himself and slowly sliding into the brunette. Sora gasped and moaned as he took the full nine inches, and Roxas couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Both himself and Sora were rather well endowed, but Riku was gifted with a dick to rival the gods themselves.

Riku stared into Sora's eyes as he began thrusting, then grinned evilly as Sora had to clench up his face to keep from moaning. Riku loved seeing his lover's faces as he fucked them, and seeing Sora's expression, being virgin to the silver-haired man's dick, was a treat.

Roxas moaned from the side of the bed and began stroking his own re-hardened length. He watched as Riku went from gently fucking Sora to suddenly brutally pounding him. Sora had to turn his head and bite Riku's arm with great force to stop himself from screaming in pleasure. Roxas's eyes went wide at the insane amount of pre-cum that Sora was leaking. Eventually Sora's back arched painfully as he came, shooting his load with enough force to hit himself in the face. Riku's eyes tightened and he moaned lowly, and Roxas assumed the man had came soon after Sora.

The brunnette layed in bed, utterly spent from being fucked twice, as Riku noticed Roxas jacking off to the sight of his boyfriends. He smirked and lowered his mouth onto Roxas's dick, taking the whole of it in one slick movement and sucking hard, bobbing back up. He dipped his tongue in the slit to savor the pre-cum he was gifted with, then pushed himself back down and slid a finger into Roxas.

Roxas's whorish moans escaped from him unwillingly as he felt Riku's strong fingers enter him; he was already being driven close to orgasm by his boyfriend's expert mouth. With a few finger thrusts and half as many swallows Roxas came, his seed being lapped up happily by his boyfriend.

Riku backed up off Roxas's dick and grabbed him, then rolled over and scooped Sora into his arms as well, wrapping one leg around the two. Sora responded by clinging to Roxas, who was in the middle, and sliding his leg between both of Roxas's, so it rested on Riku's inner thigh. Roxas panted, trying to catch his breath as he let his face rest against Riku's strong chest, fondling the light hair with his forefinger. "Have you caused enough orgasms today, Riku?"

Riku laughed. "We'll see how horny I am tonight."

Sora moaned and clung closer to Roxas. "I love you both so much."

Roxas turned slightly to kiss Sora on the lips. "I love you too."

Riku played with Sora's hair. "I love you too."

The three fell asleep in each other's arms, awaking only later that afternoon only to make love once again.


End file.
